mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Stash
1st Generation A Secret Stash is a stash of items that can randomly be found after completing a job or winning a fight. Upon finding one, you must pick from three different items. After choosing an item you are given that item and are given the option to share the stash with 5 friends. You can open the Secret Stash posted by friends, but you can only accept 10 per day. There are two types of Secret Stash. One found by doing jobs and one found in fights by various members of your mafia. Only one person can open the Secret Stashes found during fights. *Items that can be found in a Secret Stash Newsfeed Icons MW SS JobLoot blackmail-photos 90x90.gif MW SS JobLoot computer-setup 90x90.gif MW SS JobLoot concealable-camera 90x90.gif MW SS JobLoot untraceable-cellphone 90x90.gif MW SS JobLoot falsifieddocuments 90x90.gif MW SS collection agate-cufflinks 90x90.gif MW SS collection ball-5 90x90.gif MW SS collection hearts-9 90x90.gif MW SS collection razor 90x90.gif MW SS collection spades-ace 90x90.gif MW SS collection boxing-speedbag 90x90.gif MW SS collection amethyst-ring 90x90.gif MW SS collection rose-cigar 90x90.gif MW SS jobpayout moneysock 90x90.gif MW SS attack hotcoffee 90x90.gif MW SS attack flamingshot 90x90.gif MW SS attack corpmuscle 90x90.gif MW SS attack handyman 90x90.gif MW SS attack blowfish-dart 90x90.gif MW SS attack sting-grenade 90x90.gif MW SS defense injunction 90x90.gif MW SS defense sandbag-wall 90x90.gif MW SS defense semiproboxer 90x90.gif MW SS defense extrapair-eyes 90x90.gif MW SS item armored-truck 90x90.gif MW SS item armoredsedan 90x90.gif MW SS item automatic 90x90.gif MW SS item black-roses 90x90.gif MW SS item bobsled 90x90.gif MW SS item candy-cane 90x90.gif MW SS item chopper 90x90.gif MW SS item cmseta 90x90.gif MW SS item dubina 90x90.gif MW SS item firebomb 90x90.gif MW SS item getaway-cruiser 90x90.gif MW SS item grenadelauncher 90x90.gif MW SS item hacksaw 90x90.gif MW SS item iceskates 90x90.gif MW SS item leadpipe 90x90.gif MW SS item localguide 90x90.gif MW SS item luxuryyacht 90x90.gif MW SS item machete 90x90.gif MW SS item machine-pistol 90x90.gif MW SS item mistletoe-launcher 90x90.gif MW SS item napalm 90x90.gif MW SS item police-cruiser 90x90.gif MW SS item propplane 90x90.gif MW SS item rpg-rocketlauncher 90x90.gif MW SS item snowboard 90x90.gif MW SS item stabproofvest 90x90.gif MW SS item taksi 90x90.gif MW SS item towncar 90x90.gif MW_SS_item_bodyguard_90x90.gif 2nd Generation On May 4, 2011 the Secret Stash got a new identity and it's better than ever! Locating the hidden stash takes fast thinking and faster action! Each time that you trigger a Secret Stash you will be presented with three choices of finding a stash, and now 3 of your friends can help. You can choose the difficulty of the stash that you want to find, and you can increase your chances by adding your friends help to the stash level of your choice. You can place all three friends on the same level or spread them across the choices to increase your chance, but act fast because 15 seconds goes by quickly! Once you have triggered the Secret Stash you will have 15 seconds to assign one of your friends to one of three choices of stash items. You can check the status of your Secret Stash by under Operations. You can only have one Secret Stash per day. A Secret Stash can appear from doing jobs, fighting, or by robbing Each level of difficulty requires additional help from your friends. This feature was removed from the game on October 18, 2011. Secret Stash FAQ * Easy - 3 Helpers * Medium - 6 Helpers * Hard - 9 Helpers Rewards You have 48 hours to collect the items. Gallery Secret_stash1.png Secret_stash2.png Secret_stash3.png secretStaaSh.png Category:Game information